


Glomp.

by ach



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A nice day by the shops., Get ready for Tsukasa's fun day off.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ach/pseuds/ach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yommy.<br/>Pew pew pew.<br/>Falls over.<br/>Crying ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glomp.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/gifts).



> based on a series of line stickers
> 
> [adonis gun sticker].  
> [tsukasa ice cream marvelous sticker].

     Tsukasa, on one of his off days from Knights practice, decides to visit his favorite ice cream store near the shopping district. He buys his usual: one scoops of vanilla on top of one scoop of mint chocolate chip on top of some pink shit lol idfk what that is, in a nice, crisp waffle cone. He pays for the cold dessert, and takes a seat right outside of the shop. Tsukasa puts a hand to his cheek, and lets out a happy "Marvelous!" before taking his first lick.

 

     Meanwhile, Adonis in his policeman cosplay lmao fucking nerd sees the happy first year sitting with his ice cream. He begins to walk toward Tsukasa, while searching through his pockets for any money so he could by a cone for himself. Unfortunately, Adonis finds not even one yen. Angrily, he stops walking and pulls out his gun. He shakily holds it, bringing it up slowly until it points directly at his target. Tsukasa, unsuspecting of anything going on around him, clutches onto the ice cream cone with one hand. He lets out another "Marvelous," continuing to eat his treat. Adonis' face forms into an envious expression as he tries to steady his hands. He flips the gun off safety and aims it right at the mint chocolate chip scoop of Tsukasa's tall ice cream cone. Adonis' pointer finger trembles as he readies himself to shoot the poor boy's ice cream. He takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger. Tsukasa's ice cream is promptly shot, with the bb pellet from the gun. Adonis watches from a close distance as the scoops of ice cream fall to the ground, splattering around Tsukasa's feet.

 

     Tsukasa realises his ice cream has fallen, defeated.

 

     Tsukasa cries over his loss.

**Author's Note:**

> adonis held me at (bb) gun point


End file.
